


Loving Hermione

by GryffindorTom



Series: Taking Hermione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom





	

_Previously on the hit story, Taking Hermione…_

_The door of the compartment that Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting in slid open, the trio holding their wands in their hands just in case it was trouble._

" _Very clever, Potter, very clever." said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his two partners in crime, were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them._

" _So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "Potter and Diggory are Dumbledore's favourite boys. Big deal."_

_His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered, Harry wanting to attack them but didn't as he knew that his immunity from prosecution, being a TriWizard Champion, had expired._

" _Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"_

" _Get out," said Harry, getting annoyed with the blonde. He had not been this close to Malfoy since he had watched him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle during Dumbledore's speech about International Magical Cooperation. He could feel a kind of ringing in his ears._

" _You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you that you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff the Mudblood whore that Krum fucked!" He jerked his head at Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! She'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!"_

_Suddenly there was a large amount of smoke and, replacing Malfoy and his two goons, was a ferret and two walruses. Hermione and Harry looked at Neville who just smiled._

" _What? I thought the look suited them!"_

_Harry smiled at that, along with one other thing…he was going to somewhere where he knew he would be cared for, somewhere that he would feel like a true home!_

_**Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England** _

_**31** _ _**st** _ _**June 1995** _

Harry was elated. He had managed to see his godfather, Sirius, walking around the Platform, as free as a butterfly. What was more was that Professor Dumbledore had gotten through with his promise, having gotten the Minister of Magic and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to see the truth.

Walking through the streets of London, Sirius and Tonks, leading Harry and Hermione, found the street that they were they were looking for, a street named Grimmauld Place. The first thing that Harry noticed was the muffled pounding of a stereo coming from an upper window in the nearest house. A pungent smell of rotting rubbish came from the pile of bulging bin-bags just inside the broken gate.

"We're stopping here tonight" Sirius said, thrusting a piece of parchment toward Harry's hand. "Read this note quickly and commit it to your memory. The Weasley's should be here tomorrow so I will need this back."

Harry looked down at the piece of paper. The narrow handwriting familiar to Harry as being the writing of the Headmaster. It said:

"The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London."

Passing it to his girlfriend, Harry could see her eyes darting across the parchment.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Hermione asked, having remembered the Headmaster had referred to it in a previous discussion.

"Not here, Hermione!" Sirius told her, pulling the parchment from her hand after she had finished with it. "Wait till we're inside as I know Moody would chew me out for breaching operational security!"

"But where's-?"

"Think about what you've just memorized," Tonks replied, the young Metamorph smiling at the raven-haired teen, "and it shall appear!"

Harry thought, and no sooner had he reached the part about number 12, Grimmauld Place, a battered door emerged out of nowhere between numbers 11 and 13, followed swiftly by dirty walls and grimy windows. It was as though an extra house had inflated, pushing those on either side out of its way. Harry gaped at it. The stereo in number 11 thudded on. Apparently, the Muggles inside hadn't even felt anything.

"Come on, hurry," Sirius said, smiling. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you, along with three people who want to see you."

The two teens walked up the worn stone steps, staring at the newly materialized door. Its black paint was shabby and scratched. The silver door knocker was in the form of a twisted serpent. There was no keyhole or letterbox.

Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. Harry heard many loud, metallic clicks and what sounded like the clatter of a chain. The door creaked open.

"Get in quick, Harry," Sirius whispered. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."

Harry stepped over the threshold into the almost total darkness of the hall. He could smell damp, dust, and a sweetish, rotting smell; the place had the feeling of a derelict building. He looked over his shoulder and saw the others filing in behind him, Sirius carrying his trunk and Hedwig's cage and Tonks carrying the trunk and Kneezle carry cage of Hermione's.

"Now stay still, everyone, while I give us a bit of light in here," Sirius whispered.

The others' hushed voices were giving Harry an odd feeling of foreboding; it was as though they had just entered the house of a dying person. He heard a soft hissing noise and then old-fashioned gas lamps sputtered into life all along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial light over the peeling wallpaper and threadbare carpet of a long, gloomy hallway, where a cobwebby chandelier glimmered overhead and age-blackened portraits hung crooked on the walls.

Harry heard something scuttling behind the baseboard. Both the chandelier and the candelabra on a rickety table nearby were shaped like serpents.

There were hurried footsteps and a bushy haired woman, that looked like Hermione, ran up to her daughter and Harry, consuming them in a hug as tight as Hermione's.

Hearing the cracking of ribs, Hermione knew that she had to get her mother off her boyfriend. "Hello to you too mother."

"Ouch…hello Mrs Granger." Harry said, the pain of his crushed ribs threatening to take over.

"Harry James Potter, the little baby that used to play with Hermione and her cousin Sally-Ann, all grown up! I remember when Lily brought you over to our house once, you were only a month old and you kissed Hermione on the lips." Mrs Granger said, noticing the two teens went red when she said that. "By the way, call me Sophie. Anyway, as I was saying, once you had kissed my little girl, Lily said that you would end up getting together if you were both going to the same school."

Harry was shocked. Here was something that he hadn't known about his mother, and it was something that he and Hermione shared. Continuing their discussion, Sirius took them into the drawing room where Hermione's father, Cedric and Professor Dumbledore was sitting, each nursing a glass of Firewhiskey, Hermione's father introducing himself to Harry as Adam.

"You asked what the Order of the Phoenix was Hermione and I can tell you now that you are here. It is a secret society that was founded in the First Wizarding War by Professor Dumbledore. It mainly consists of the people who fought against Voldemort last time."

"Who's in it?" Harry asked, confused.

"Remus, Tonks, myself, Hagrid, Arthur, Charlie and Bill Weasley plus several others represent the Wizarding side of things, along with Arabella Figg and two other people who are Squibs, both being the parents of the 'brightest witch of her age'." Sirius explained, Dumbledore content on allowing him to do so. "Cedric also joined up today."

Hermione looked to her parents in shock. "How…how are you squibs?"

"You remember your great-grandfather, Hector. He was a wizard." Adam Granger said, noticing his daughter was unaware of that fact. "My father dropped the Dagworth part of the name when he found out he wasn't able to go to Hogwarts as he was a Squib. Instead Clive Granger became a famous economist in the Muggle world!"

"On my side of the family, my great-grandmother was a witch, but her magic was weak, resulting in her failing her NEWTs. She married a Muggle, and subsequently gave birth to a daughter, my grandmother, who didn't have any powers," Sophie explained, "I only found out a few months ago when we had someone who the news said was a notorious mass murderer come onto our doorstep, the same time that I was told that that foreign bloke, Grump I think Mr Bl-Sirius told me his name was, had raped you and that it was only because of his godson that you are working to recover from it."

"He won't hurt Hermione anymore Mrs Granger." Cedric said, outing down his Firewhiskey. "He had a close encounter with a Blast Ended Skrewt."

"Anyway, going back to the Order, at the moment, despite getting Sirius cleared of all charges, and the 'accidental' death of a certain Senior Undersecretary, Minister Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore," Cedric explained. "We're trying to get my father to stand against him, but Dumbledore's name's mud with the Ministry these days They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"According to Miss Tonks and Mr Diggory, the Minister has made it clear that anyone who's in league with me can clear out their desks. It was that bad that he put Percy Weasley in the role that Delores Umbridge had." Dumbledore explained.

"Bet Percy loved that." Harry scoffed.

"Indeed" Tonks commented, watching Remus get up from the chair he had sat on and head to the Black family library. "He said Arthur was an idiot to run around with the Headmaster and that Professor Dumbledore was heading for big trouble. When I went to the Weasley's to visit the other day, Arthur said that Percy had told him that he was going to go down with him, and that Percy knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry."

"Pompous git!" Harry said. "He is going to get the whole of the Ministry killed."

They continued their discussions about the Order and the Ministry until Dobby, who Sirius had bonded with on the recommendation of Harry back in February, summoned them for the evening meal that he had cooked. That night Harry would have his first night sharing a room with his girlfriend, much to the displeasure of Adam Granger!

Little would he expect the reception from the visit to his ancestral home the next day…


End file.
